Avatar: The Tempest Ring
by XeNoFiRe32
Summary: Anil, a 17 year old teenager, is the avatar even though Master Aang, the Avatar who defeated the Fire Lord, is still alive. Baffled by this fate, Anil decides to continue his own journey till a storm changes his life, and his world...


**Avatar: The Tempest Ring**

Prologue: The Next Avatar?

In the land of Fire, Water, Earth, and Air--there lived a world of harmony. In each country, their powers drew from their nature element: Fire for the Fire Nation, Water for the Water Tribes, Earth for the Earth Kingdom, and Air for the Air Temples. It has been 5 years after the last avatar liberated the world from the imbalance of nature. The vicious combinations of the Water and Fire nations nearly consumed the Earth Kingdoms untill Avatar Hisoka hindered and ended the ferocious coalition. The strife was one not to be forgotten.

Before the time of Avatar Hisoka, there was another known Avatar born before Hisoka himself. It was a cold day in the season of Autumn. In midst of the reborn Air Nomads, there born a kid after 10 years of the 100 year war against the Fire nation where Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai. His name was Wei Jing-Meng. He lived a happy child hood till the age of 5. His parents left him behind at the nearby mountains of the Northern Air Temple. As his mind baffled and sadden by the separation of his parents, a young Air Nomad finds him hiding on a tree. The young Nomad was called Sangmu. He found the little boy and takes him into the temple. There, he continued to remain in the Northern Air Temple his whole life. 12 years later, Jing was 17 years old ready to depart and find enlightenment, but it would soon turn away from his life journey into a terrible fate.

It was a fine morning, and Jing had already done his last meditation in the quiet room. He hope the spirits heard his prayers. He continued on to his room when his master, Yeshe, stopped him.

"Anil, are you busy for the time being?" he asked with his old, gentle voice.

Anil turned around hearing his other name called, "Master Yeshe. No, I am not. Is there something you need?"

Master Yeshe replied, "I need you to come with me, please."

"Yes, Master Yeshe." he followed closely.

The two were walking up the stairs and through rooms and bridges. Jing was curious about his presence needed and questioned Yeshe.

He politely called out, "What would the Council need of me now? They already told me to depart when I reached the age of 17. Have I forgotten something important?"

Master Yeshe kept a short silence then answers, "There is something that the Council has notice, and you, Anil..." He quickly stopped and took a look at Anil from top to bottom. "The Council wishes to tell you something that even I do not understand at this very moment. Come now!" Their pace became a strenous walk towards the Meeting Room.

As they arrived, Anil saw all of the Senior Counsilors sitting in thier seats conversing amongst themselves with bitterness and confusement. He looked around the room and notice that only one seat remained empty: Senior Counsilor Aang was not there. He heard Master Yeshe speaking loudly to the bickering elders. All of them turned and found Anil right behind Master Yeshe. Anil felt a sudden coldness in his soul.

"Anil, you're finally here." said Master Ketu. "We brought you here to tell you something very important..."

"Do you think its necessary to tell the young man? He's already on his life journey!" interrupted Master Thubten.

"We must! He must know what is laid before his path!" stated Master Akar.

"Any later, he will hear of his destiny whether it be from friend or foe alike. Anil must know." said Master Zonpa with his voice of a young man.

"We cannot keep it from Anil, Seniors," Master Yeshe confirmed, "Anil must hear of his destiny now." Master Yeshe turned to Anil and gave him room to stand before the Counsilors.

Master Gyaltso, an old senior elder with white facial hair color, stared into Anil's bewildered eyes. He had a stern look with an air of quietness and respect. He cleared his throat softly.

A voice of a past monk, he spoke diligently, "Young Anil, it seems the spirits and nature itself has chosen one for us before the time being--the one who will calm the nature of humanity from their foolishness and ignorance of each others' pain and sorrow. As you have heard already, the Avatar, masters of the four elements, is the one who will settle the element's brashness and greed from destroying the world itself. It has been generations and generations for it to pass its powers and fate to save the world.

"The time has already come to pass its powers and fate to a new user. It will find its new suitor and reveal itself amongst the spirits and stars. As we elders saw the signs, we knew the errors of the Avatar has been shown, but clearly it was not. Master Aang is the Avatar who stopped the Fire Lord and his people from destroying the Earth Kingdom and the world with it. You heard of it and know of it already, but truly this sign before us baffle our sights."

Master Gyaltso's eyes saddened, "Anil, my young boy, my how young Sangmu took you here and we raise you as our own child. Now, we finally realize the truth--"

"What are you talking about?! Truth? You're only speaking nonsense towards me now!" Anil interrutped.

Master Gyaltso signaled one of the other Seniors before he spoke. He continued on, "Anil, the truth has finally come out. You must be confused and scared now."

There was a period of silence. Master Gyaltso looked straight into Anil's eyes as if a burning fire was spouting out to Anil, "Anil, you are the Avatar."

A/N: For some of you who use to come and check my stories out, I know this is a bit kiddish, but you have to watch the cartoon! Its finger-licking good I'll tell ya that!! I say one of the best American Anime (supposeably to others but still cartoon to me even though it doesn't matter cuz they're both the same tihng) I have ever seen. Maybr because this is more eastern oriented though but hey, who can say that? Critic this story! I feel like this should go to FictionPress but whatever works! Oh yeah, Aang is not owned by me but to the makers (if i remember). Jing and everyone else is my OC. (Gyaltso is also my OC but its not the Gyaltso from the creators though, he's my own fictional Gyaltso than theirs!)

Plus, this is just the teaser! Just to see if anyone likes it or not...


End file.
